Of Danger and Friendship
by Teh Spoon
Summary: Deadly Hiei 'Blood' Jaganshi is leader of a powerful street gang called Night Wings. What happens when a deadly gang reforms, and Hiei becomes friends with the leader?My first fanfic on And I do not own YYH!


"Hiei-sama!" A voice exclaimed, running towards him. The male figure knelt down, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breathe.

"Hn?" Hiei 'Blood' Jaganshi inquired, looking up from his perch. He sat in a comfortable, ripped up, blood red armchair that brung out the strange, blood-red color of his eyes. Before his 'comrad' had come, him and the rest of their eight member gang were just sitting around, looking around their warehouse. Yes, _their_ warehouse. No one else was allowed to step foot in it- - lest they were killed. But that is a bit off topic. Back to the situation at hand.

"The..the..Stinging Ray's have reformed!" He exclaimed, finally having caught his breathe. He immediatly stood up straight, seemingly remembering that he was in his Leader's prescence. The boy was seemingly no more then fifteen- - a new member to their little gang. He had short blue hair, and grey eyes. He was taller then Hiei, but not by much. Just over an inch, though he was still growing.

Hiei's eyes widened, and the rest of the gang sprung up on their feet. "What?"

"I just heard about it!" The boy, Arata, exclaimed. Panic was in his eyes, as were the rest of the group.

Crimson eyes narrowed at Arata, obviously wanting to know more. You see, the Stinging Rays were famous for one of the most deadly gang's in Tokyo, Japan. They had broken up after having lost to their gang, The Night Wings. So, Hiei had definetely not been expecting them to reform after a full year of silence. Though, a part of him did have a lingering feeling..

"Where did you find this out?" The black-haired leader inquired.

The rest of the gang looked on in interest, half of them looking cocky. They knew that they could beat the Stinging Rays once more!

"I heard some rumors, and I checked down by the harbor and I saw them myself! They were all cloaked or masked, so I couldn't see their faces, or hair. I just knew they were The Stinging Rays, though!" Arita exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

Hiei leaned back in his chair, obviously not seeing any reason to be so concerned about such a trivial matter. "First, we need to find the members of the gang. Most likely they are at our High School," He said, calmly.

"Thats our leader! Always keeping a calm facade!" A boy with green hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

"For now, go home. I will take care of this, personally, tomorrow."

Yes..he would 'take care of it', alright.

"Look, its _him!"_ voices, both male and female, whispered to one another as Hiei walked by.

Hiei, of course, did not give a damn to what they thought. He knew that they feared him, and that was enough. Conversations halted, and seemingly got trapped in their throats as he walked by, from fear.

A smirk fitted across his lips.

Perfect.

A few minutes later, right before the bell rang (Hiei was always either almost late, or very late. He knew the teachers couldn't do anything.) Hiei sat down in his seat. Apparently, he had interrupted something.

Mr. Adachi glared at him, then went back to introduceing the red-head to the class. "Class, this is a transfer student from America. I hope you all make him feel very welcome here."

The transfer student smiled, then nodded his head politely. "My name is Shuichi Minamino..I am eager to be at this school."

"Ooooh! He's so cute!" The school slut, Yui, exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing that she only went after the hottest guys at school.

But the normal girls, a little bit later beind known as his fangirls, swooned at his smile.

Mr. Adachi sweatdropped, then turned his gaze back to Kurama. "Kurama, the only seat thats open is one by Mr. Jaganshi. Jaganshi, raise your hand."

Hiei raised his hand boredly, having spaced out through this whole thing. Later, he would have wished that he had listened.

"Thank you, sensei." replied Kurama, politely. He smiled once more at the entire class, then sat next to Hiei.

Hiei barely awarded him a glance, then closed his eyes, prepareing to block out the entire class.

On the inside, Kurama smirked. Everything was going according to plan...Soon, he'd have him.


End file.
